


Almyran Spice Blends

by MagalaBee



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), please imagine this as a hypothetical C or B support for yuri and dedue, this is my attempt at a sort of 'what if they could have supports' scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: While up late one night in the kitchens, Dedue introduces Yuri to some unfamiliar spices.Yuri Rarepair Week Day 3: Cooking
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dedue Molinaro/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Almyran Spice Blends

**Author's Note:**

> So as my tags say, this is my attempt to write a oneshot based on the "what if they had supports?" idea. These two both have some deep, but hidden relationships going on with their family and also a deep appreciation for food. I think they'd have a lot of good potential together, but first, they have to bond. This is my attempt to show a C or B level support convo for them!
> 
> Part of Yuri Rarepair Week, Day 3: Cooking

Yuri didn’t know the names of the spices he was smelling, but there was a rich smokiness to them that he adored. It smelled savory and warm and earthy all in ways he didn’t know quite how they all fit, but the complexity of the dish was already intoxicating, and he hadn’t even tasted it yet.

“Saints above,” Yuri said, looking over Dedue’s shoulder at the delicious, simmering concoction. “What is in there, it smells fantastic.”

Dedue was a quiet sort, but Yuri respected him far more than he did most of the other students at this stuffy noble school. While Dedue was stern and stoic, Yuri liked to think he was weaseling his way into the Duscur man’s good graces. They were both often up late at night for whatever sleepless reason, and they both often took that opportunity to experiment in the unoccupied kitchens.

“It’s cumin, coriander, and cardamom,” he explained. “They’re Almyran spices originally, but my grandmother used to cook with them often.”

“Mmmm… Nana Molinaro has my eternal gratitude. I don’t think I’ve ever tried these species before,” Yuri admitted. The first few times they had swapped recipes, Dedue had made some more classically Fodlan dishes-- the kinds of things Yuri imaged the other Blue Lions all grew up eating.

“They’re not uncommon to find,” Dedue glanced down at Yuri, clearly indulging the way the Ashen Wolves leader was leaning on him. The attempt at endearing charm was transparent, but they both realized this and so it had become a bit of an unspoken joke between them. “I take it Abyss never had such resources?”

“Certainly not,” Yuri said with a chuckle. “But I grew up poorer than dirt, there was hardly money for salt, nonetheless Almyran spice blends.”

“Mm…”

Dedue continued his work, sliding a few chopped carrots off of his cutting board and into the pot. He seemed to be deep in thought. Yuri watched the pot, soothed by the quiet sounds and luscious scents of cooking. This was why he loved food so much. No matter how long the day was or how hard one’s life had been, something delicious could immediately soothe the soul.

He’d needed it often in his younger years.

“It needs to simmer for another hour now,” Dedue murmured, implying that Yuri would have to be patient before he tried his first taste of cumin, coriander, and cardamom.

Yuri just chuckled again and agreed, “That just means we have more time to chat, hmmm~?”

Dedue didn’t reply.

“You can tell me more about your family,” he offered. “You don’t bring them up much.”

“There’s no point in doing so,” Dedue insisted, but there was something fragile in his voice. It made Yuri wonder how many people had truly, sincerely asked after his memories. Yes, his family might be dead, but they had still lived. There was some good to be found in their memories, wasn’t there?

“I disagree, I think there’s a thousands points to doing so,” Yuri said with a light lilt in his voice. He moved away from the stove, instead going to perch himself on the edge of the counter as they spoke. “Not the least of which putting us disgustingly spoiled pricks in our places.”

“I thought you weren’t one of them,” Dedue grunted.

“I’m not, but I’m still a prick.”

Dedue put down his wooden spoon and moved a lid over the pot, letting his stew do its gradual work. He wiped his hands clean on a spare kitchen towel and came to stand in front of where Yuri sat, maintaining their conversation. “You seem very curious about my family. You’ve seemed very curious about many people and their families since you came here from Abyss.”

Yuri shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a curious guy.”

“What of your own?” Dedue asked. “You want me to speak about painful memories, do you even have a family to remember?”

Yuri’s lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed. He had maybe deserved that barb, but he didn’t like it. Yuri was tempted to just snap that he DID have family, he had his mother, but he couldn’t let himself be that vulnerable.

“...Alright, truce,” Yuri sighed. “We’ll just sit here in silence while I wait on that delectable creation of yours.”

Maybe it was just the darkness of the room this time of night, but for a moment, Yuri could have sworn he saw a glimmer of disappointment in Dedue’s face. 

“Mm. I’m comfortable with quiet.”


End file.
